


Hopefully

by lupine_calla_wolfsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupine_calla_wolfsbane/pseuds/lupine_calla_wolfsbane
Summary: In which Alec remembers the kiss Magnus gave him





	

            Alec has had the dream so many times that he's beginning to wonder if it's even a dream at all. Is it a memory? Something that actually happened? In his dream he's laid down with his eyes closed, but he can feel Magnus’ presence nearby. He’s scared and lost in the dark and he’s aware of a searing pain somewhere within himself. Sweat slides down his brow as the pain tracks its way through his body, lighting his nerve endings on fire. He almost cries out but some invisible force stops him ever uttering a sound or even twitching a finger. He’s unable to make sense of what time it might be, or where he is, though he seems to be on some kind of bed, but he’s aware of Magnus moving, the warlock’s aura becomes warm, comforting; the pain recedes and for a moment, Alec has peace.

            Things continue like that for some time, waves of intense pain and suffocating darkness that are eventually pushed back, temporarily, and replaced by something warm. Then at some point Alec becomes aware of a new feeling, a pair of slightly chapped lips pressing against his own. Magnus, his magic sparking in the air between them. Alec wants to chase the feeling, kiss Magnus back and thank him for being there, but he can’t move. Then the sensation is gone and a whole new wave of pain rips through his body.

            He wakes from the dream touching his own lips, he’s warm all over and there’s a strange fuzzy feeling in his head. Like he was sleeping beauty, kissed awake by the handsome warlock. He touches his lips again and struggles to remember. Had Magnus really kissed him when he was unconscious, before Jace had managed to bring him back from the brink? There’s only one way to find out. He rolls out of bed and grabs a jacket, the movement wakes him fully and the last traces of the dream vanish from his consciousness.

            Alec knocks on the door of Magnus’ loft feeling a little bit nervous, is it strange to be asking someone if they’d kissed you whilst you were unconscious? Definitely. He should go. But Magnus is already opening the door, eyes crinkling with a smile. “Alexander?” The warlock’s hair is streaked with red and his shirt is half unbuttoned exposing his chest, a trio of necklaces hang at his sternum, Alec swallows.

“I just, um.” He stands awkwardly in the doorway, wishing he’d come up with a plan.

“Would you like to come in?” Alec nods awkwardly and slips through the door without making eye contact, he stares at the pattern of Magnus’ shirt instead.

“Magnus, I.”

“Drink?” Magnus offers when he sees Alec struggling to get the words out, Alec takes it in the hope it will calm him down.

“I keep having this dream about you.” Magnus tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

“A dream?” His eyes flash with amusement.

“Not like that.” Alec blushes furiously. “About when I was out, after I tried to find Jace and, uh, nearly died.”

“Go on.” Now Magnus looks nervous.

“Did you. Did you kiss me?”

“Yes.” Oh. Alec’s face feels uncomfortably warm.

“Why?” Magnus turns away and puts his own drink down.

            There’s a long moment of silence, Alec watches Magnus as he fidgets, brow furrowed. Finally, Magnus turns back to face him.

“Alexander, I care about you very much. And when I saw you like that, unconscious and for all I knew, in terrible pain, you could have died. I wanted to do my very best to help” Real concern flashes in Magnus’ eyes. “Nothing else was working, I was desperate.” He takes a deep breath. “I didn’t want to lose you.” Alec searches for something to say.

“So, you thought you’d try kissing me?”

“I told you, I was desperate.” Somehow Alec finds it in himself to laugh. Soon enough, Magnus is laughing with him.

“Hey, Magnus? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything for you, Alexander.”

“Could you kiss me again?”

            Magnus’ kisses are even better when Alec is conscious, especially when the warlock runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, the whole feeling is nice, warm, like coming home. Alec slides his hands down to Magnus’ waist and gets an appreciative sigh in return.

“For your second _conscious_ kiss, ever, you’re not too bad at this, Alexander.” Alec blushes and leans back in for another kiss.

“Hopefully I’ll be getting lots more practice with you around.”

“Hopefully.” Magnus purrs and tugs him back down again.

 


End file.
